In high performance computing (HPC), a relatively large number of compute devices may be linked together with a network fabric. The bandwidth of the network fabric in high performance computing environments is continually increasing. The increase in bandwidth may improve the performance of the HPC system, but the HPC system may need to be configured to use the additional bandwidth available.
In addition to the network fabric, the hardware of the compute devices in HPC systems is continually changing. In some HPC systems, compute devices may have several different memory technologies with different read and write bandwidths. Additionally, the paths used to access memory of a given type may have different bandwidths as a result of non-uniform memory access characteristics.